This invention relates to a procedure for the manufacture of a sill for a lift door, and a sill for a lift door, for example manufactured according to the aforesaid method.
Document GB2387164, by the same applicant, discloses a door sill made of metal and a related manufacturing method.
The known system presented in this document mainly suffers from the drawback that the groove which serves as the guide for the door is obtained by a series of longitudinal bends of the same profile, such bends having to be carried out with care so that there is a satisfactory geometrical coupling with the other components of the sill.
Since each bend involves inevitable machining errors, it is not uncommon that there may be difficulties with the assembly of the different parts, with a consequent increase of production costs, but also with sliding of the leaves after the sill has been put in place.